A Killer Among Us
A Killer Among Us is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred twelfth case of the game and the fifty-sixth case of Pacific Bay. It is the final case to take place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Frank Knight interrogated Danny Moto (guilty of premeditatively poisoning Louis De Rico to death) about a "sixth person"--the supposed mastermind behind the Mennagio Casino heist. Frank ordered the player to tell Chief Marquez about what Frank and the player heard from Danny's mouth as he was going to escort Danny to the police station leading to the information about the sixth person. Chief Marquez didn't trust Frank by one bit, but after Frank crashed in a nearby dam, she ordered the player to take Amy Young to rummage through the car crash. Frank survived but Danny was found dead on his way to the police station. Due to Frank being near the convict, he was officially treated as a suspect. The player and Amy found Hannah Choi's plutonium container sketch at the Casino Mausoleum, prompting Hannah to be treated as a suspect. Worse more, fingerprints from a wooden magic cube revealed to be Russell Crane's, forcing Amy and the player to treat Russell as a suspect. Yet Chief Marquez even told Amy and the player to check the police armory for a stolen spike strip and a stun gun with firm beliefs that the killer is a member of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Things were not looking good for the player and Amy as Roxie Sparks's necklace was found broken in the armory, forcing the player to treat Roxie as a suspect. Only Yann Toussaint was not suspected of any wrongdoing, and even though he wasn't too much of use during digital and psychological lab tests, proved to be trusted in a time when a good chunk of the team were suspects. In a surprise twist, Frank was discovered to be reunited with his ex-wife, Karen Knight. Hannah believed to be the sixth person due to her sketch in which Amy and the player had to lock the tech expert up until the investigation was over. In an unexpected turn of events, the killer (and the traitor) turned out to be the senior detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department and one of the player's partners, Frank Knight, but before assuming Frank guilty of manslaughter, Amy and the player had to find a stun gun Frank stole from the police armory to have Yann confirm it to be the murder weapon. Frank was stunned when the player accused him of homicide after he and the player went along, but Amy snapped at the senior detective for treason. Frank didn't plan the heist, but he cooperated with the heist squad leaking information about the player's investigation. The instant the team arrived at Paradise City, Louis approached Frank for information regarding the player's investigation of the Mennagio Casino heist, and in exchange for sharing information with Louis, accepted bribes against police code. Louis felt the player was getting persistent, so he needed more information to avoid being called a snitch. Frank was relieved about Louis's death, but the instant Danny mentioned Frank that the sixth person was "someone you know well", Frank lost it. Premortem Frank stole a spike strip and a stun gun from the armory before escorting Danny to the police station for information regarding the sixth person. The moment Chief Marquez radio-called Frank, he had to fake the crash to prematurely end the communication. Frank took the opportunity to adjust the stun gun's voltage to electrocute Danny to death, but the screams haunted him ever since. Frank had to knock himself out with his Gold Stag whiskey bottle to avoid suspicion, but Amy told Frank that he framed Russell, Roxie, and Hannah to protect himself. Amy was disgusted about Frank's betrayal, so she and the player took the dirty cop for murder and conspiracy. held Andrea Marquez hostage, hijacking the court house.]] Judge Dante told Frank that he was supposed to uphold the law, but instead chose to break it. When asked what he had to say, Frank admitted guilt, prompting the honorable Judge to issue a 40-year jail sentence (without Parole) for Frank, removing him from the Pacific Bay Police Force. As the bailiff took Frank to prison, Karen arrived in the court room with Chief Marquez hostage, pointing a gun at Andrea's head as a demand for Frank's release from incarceration. Amy threatened to shoot Karen, but Andrea painstakingly ordered Amy and the player to let Frank go, believing that both Frank and Karen could be put to justice in a more favorable time to avoid a pyrrhic victory. During the turbulent fiasco, Karen revealed herself to be the sixth person--the mastermind behind the plutonium theft at the Mennagio Casino. Karen was up to no good. Chief Marquez thanked Amy and the player for all they done even though they were forced to let Frank go due to Karen's threats, but Russell felt Amy handled herself bravely in the courtroom, prompting the profiler and the junior officer to share a kiss, in which Amy and Russell wanted the player to meet them back at the police station. Hours after the turbulent fiasco in the court room, Amy (under orders by Chief Marquez) subdued previous crime scenes to ensure Frank and Karen left valuable evidence in a quest to catch the two fugitives. Hannah suggested the couple sought refuge at a desolate area called the Wastes, and Roxie gave Amy and the player advice on how to survive since she studied the district as a vehicle for her pathology studies en route to her position as a coroner. Chief Marquez started to worry about the safety of Amy and the player as she felt that the task will be more dangerous than before given that the pursuit must continue at the Wastes, which Amy and the player vowed to investigate as a vehicle to put Frank and Karen to justice once and for all. Stats Victim *'Danny Moto' (killed during his transfer to the police station) Murder Weapon *'Stun Gun' Killer *'Frank Knight' Suspects C112FKnight.png|Frank Knight C112RCrane.png|Russell Crane C112HChoi.png|Hannah Choi C112KKnight.png|Karen Knight C112RSparks.png|Roxie Sparks Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer is a male. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Paradise City, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, The Big Heist: Part 6. *As the case's name implies, all suspects, with the exception of Karen Knight, are main characters. **Moreso, all characters appeared previously before the events of this case. **In addition, a main character turned out to be the killer in the climax, but as opposed to It All Ends Here (and in a Criminal Case first), the killer escaped custody. **Due to content canon to the story, Amy started to experience nerve-wrecking moments, causing her to shake while holding her gun, causing her to animate during gameplay. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City